Arranged
by lovu
Summary: Bella's life is about to turn up side down when her father arranges her marriage to someone unknown.
1. Prologue

Hi, this is my first story so i want you guys to review it and tell me if it is any good.

Please don't hesitate to tell me if it is good for nothing.

Twilight does not belong to me.

Prologue

BPOV

"No, I can't do this Angela. Please help me. I don't have anyone else. Please, oh God I can't go through this."

I felt numb with sadness. I was not ready for this and I don't think I will ever be. But this was not my choice it was my father's and he was not going to revoke his decision at this late moment.

"Bella don't cry, you are ruining your make up."Jessica my 'Best Friend' said. I personally have no idea how she came to be at my wedding let alone be my bridesmaid. For all I knew we had a mutual hatred towards each other from our first year in high school when her long time crush and our senior Mike Newton asked me out.

"Please Jessica this is not the time to show your bitchiness" my original best friend Angela barked at her. She was one of the kindest people I knew and this was not her normal behaviour but then again I guess these past few weeks normal was not what we used to know and it would never again be the same for me.

The door opened and my father said, "Its time Isabella. Please come out."

"Yes father." I replied while praying for a miracle since I was not sure I was ready to be a wife to a forty something man.

...

Please review...


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

BPOV

I was in the boutique exclusive for the rich, wondering if I should take the blue dress or the red as my graduation present or the both.

"Take them both Bella. They look really good and we can use the extra in college after all" my best friend Angela laughed.

College, my dream and also my escape route from my tyrannical father. Up to now all the decisions in life were made by him but after going to Dartmouth he won't be able to anymore. There my life begins a new chapter and there I can have fun for sure.

The phone was ringing by the time we came out and Sam, my dear brother, hurriedly whispered that I needed to get my 'ass' back in the house immediately and cue my father is angry .

That's right I forgot to introduce myself. I am Isabella Marie Swan daughter of Charles Swan, the business tycoon and sister to Sam Black Swan the future business tycoon. My mother, Renee Swan died since my birth was supposedly a difficult one, leaving me, one day old, and my brother, six years, into the hands of a busy father who dumped us into the hands of Sharon, our housekeeper.

I am pretty much an ordinary teenager in looks but my father happens to be extremely wealthy which should have made me popular but somehow it was the opposite. Maybe it's because I am extremely clumsy or who knows what goes in the mind of others. Except for Angela and Mike Newton, a senior, pretty much everyone either ignored me or some like Jessica either bitched about me or sucked up to me depending on their moods. And this is my grand life up to now in the all its splendid details. This is the story of my life and for now I can't tell for sure what will happen in the future but lets' hope for the best.

"Bella, your father is in the dining room and he looks annoyed for some reason. Please don't aggravate him further," Sharon whispered as she closed the door behind me.

I walked carefully to where my father was sitting since I didn't want to fall on my ass or worse, which is to worsen my father's mood.

"Where were you until now Isabella? Never mind I have something important to tell you. Take a seat now," my father was serious. Dead serious. And somehow I knew I wasn't going to like what he is about to say.

"Bella you turned 18 this year and now it's time to fulfill a promise your grandfather had made to his friend"

"I am sorry but I don't understand," I am puzzled. I don't remember promising my grandfather anything.

"Bella your grandfather had a friend he was very much grateful to and he made a promise to marry you to the son of his friend. Now before you start having hysterics let me make this very clear to you I am not going back on his promise. In fact I arranged for you to get married one month from today," all this were said very calmly.

Amazing how fast all my dreams collapsed around me. What is even more amazing is how my father found it possible to control my life once again. But I have come this far, the freedom I craved was just inches away from me, and I am not going down without a fight.

"Father I cannot agree to this proposal. This is my first chance to go outside and I want to take it. As you said I am just 18 and there is still enough years before I 'need' to get married. So please do reconsider," I pleaded. And this is the first time in my entire life I have stood up against my father, not that it's much.

"Bella I told you once and I don't like repeating but since I know this is a shock to you I will tell once more you are getting married. I know that you are not at the age where you need to get married but it's not the same for your fiancé its time he settles down. I know how hard this is for you to accept Bella but he's a nice guy and I am sure he will take care of you. Don't worry everything will be alright," my dad said kindly.

He walked towards me and kissed me slightly on the forehead. I was touched by his rare display of affection but that didn't mean I was accepting this marriage.

"Now Bella call your friends and ask them to help you buy your wedding dress and trousseau and please do get 2 bridesmaids since the groom has 2 best men with him."

"Father you haven't told me anything about this person I am to marry," my last protest and my last chance to put an end to this farce.

"There is no need for you to know anything other than the fact that he is the son of your grandfather's friend. And I am not telling you for apparent reasons as well as security reasons."

My father smiled at me one last time before walking out of the room saying something about some business meeting.

Son of my grandfather's friend. Well ain't this funny. My grandfather was 87 when he died 2 years back due to heart failure. So any friend of my grandfather should be around 80 and any son of his should be around 40. So that's why my father said it's high time for my fiancé to get married. I didn't know whether I should cry or laugh at this.

"Bella are you alright?" Sam asked from somewhere. I looked around and found his standing in a corner of the room.

"How can I be alright Sam? Why is all this happening to me? I was just about to escape to the outside world, just about to see the world, when it got decided I am to get married. Sam at least tell me his name. I won't tell dad you told me. Please"

"I am sorry Bella. I also don't know his name. I just know that he is some high profile case because everything is a big hush up so as not to leak anything to the press and Bella before you get any ideas to escape or to do anything reckless let me assure you he is put you on surveillance. I need to go with father today so please take care, alright."

And there goes my dream to at least lose my virginity before I become a sacrifice.

The tears that were barely restrained fell down as he too left the room. I was not ready. I will never be ready to get married to someone I don't know. I was just like all the other girls, hoping to get married to the person I fall in love with. I too dreamed of a home where I lived with the person I loved, happily.

And I too dreamed of the 'happily ever after' that I would attain in my life. But it seems my grandfather and father had different ideas. It seems there is no 'happily ever after' for me. Ain't I lucky?

"Oh Bella," Sharon muttered as she hugged me tightly to her "Sam told me. I am so sorry."

...

What do you think? Is Bella getting married or is someone rescuing her from her ghastly fate?


	3. Chapter 2

First of all my thanks to all those nice people who added "Arranged" to their favourites and story alerts. Also special thanks to murfdizzle and beagle Lover for reviewing my story and I promise to update as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...

**...**

**CHAPTER 2**

BPOV

When people used to say time moves slower when you are bored and faster when you want to prolong time, I used to say how they all were the ones who are actually bored. But I guess time itself proved to me how right they are and how wrong I was.

The last month was a chaos. Just a big blur. I don't actually know everything I did last month except there was Angela and Jessica and shopping and bodyguards and curfews and such other nonsense I was not used to.

The one thing that I actually remember is that I cried every night to sleep the past four weeks. My father's words were a shock to me. And my inability to do anything against it, my cause of sadness. They tell you the rich are carefree and enjoys freedom but in my case that's not true. I have never known freedom. All the decisions in my life up to now (except of course on clothing which I was never interested in any way) were made by my father. And now he again made another one which is gonna affect all my life, that too without consulting me, again.

"Bella, Bella wake up," Angela was shaking my shoulders and I looked up at her.

We have known each other for 14 years and up to this point she has always stood by me sharing my grief and happiness. She was the only one willing to listen to me and who saw me as a person with feelings and not as an object to impose their orders upon. And now because of this unknown man I am going to marry I have to leave her behind, to let her go, so that at least she can enjoy the collage life that we both dreamed of.

"Thank you Angela. Not just for this but for everything you have ever done for me. For being friends with me, for believing in me, for supporting me, for standing beside and for everything else you have done for me. Thank you."

"Oh Bella don't cry. Everything will fall into place one day, for sure you will see," smothering me with her hug Angela whispered.

"I don't know Ang. I can't. I can't do this Ang. Please help me. I don't have anyone else. Please, oh God I can't go through this."

I felt numb with sadness. I was not ready for this and I don't think I will ever be. But this was not my choice, it was my father's and he was not going to revoke his decision at this late moment.

"Bella don't cry, you are ruining your make up."Jessica my 'Best Friend' said. I personally have no idea how she came to be at my wedding let alone be my bridesmaid. For all I knew we had a mutual hatred towards each other from our first year in high school when her long time crush and our senior Mike Newton asked me out.

"Please Jessica this is not the time to show your bitchiness" my original best friend Angela barked at her. She was one of the kindest people I knew and this was not her normal behavior but then again I guess these past few weeks normal was not what we used to know and it would never again be the same for me.

The door opened and my father said, "Its time Isabella. Please come out."

"Yes father." I replied while praying for a miracle since I was not sure I was ready to be a wife to a forty something man.

Moving down the aisle there were two things that preoccupied my mind. Firstly I feared the age of my groom and running a close second to it there was the fear that I would prove how clumsy I am to all that have gathered there by falling down on my ass.

Feeling my father's hands crushing my fingers I looked up at my groom praying, hoping, wishing he is not above 50 years to say the least. And to say that I was relieved upon seeing my groom would be an understatement. No, the truth was that I was more than relieved, actually I am fucking happy to see my groom's green eyes that dominated his youthful, let me repeat, his _youthful _face.

My future hubby in one word is handsome. And even that word cannot justify his actual good looks. He have green eyes that looks deep and reddish brown hair that looks like it has too much gel on it, strong jaws and along with all this he is tall and he looks fit, not fat and not slim, but fit. And his fingers are long and beautiful...

"Bella," Angela hissed.

Dammit, I guess I was ogling him.

EPOV

"Edward," Jasper whispered urgently and I followed his gaze to see my 'bride' coming down the aisle towards me, her groom. Her hair was brown, her figure seemed curvy and her eyes looked an intriguing brown. She must be extremely unlucky to be married to me. I, for one have no wish to be married and she is , at 18, married to me.

To be frank, the ceremony was tiresome. There was no meaning to this wedding between two strangers who at some point in life will again become estranged. And as I promised to love and cherish Isabella Marie Swan the only thing in my mind was how to make Isabella understand my position and intentions.

The first dance was awkward to say the least. Both of us had nothing to say to each other. And what I wanted to say cannot be said in public. I couldn't hold her close to me and she did not look away from her feet. And when I finished my customary dance and handed my bride over to her brother all I felt was relief. Relief at ending this farce and even more, relief from the guilt that I felt, am feeling.

**...**

Please review and please do forgive all the mistakes that I have made.


End file.
